El Dorado Canyon
El Dorado Canyon is the seventh episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Lenora returns to East Germany with Rose, determined to develop top-secret communication technology for the ANC in a secret operation called Operation VULA. Plot Tina is playing hide n seek with her daughters and starts to panic when her eldest cannot be found, in spite of having told them to hide as if their life depended on it. He daughter is discovered hiding in the laundry room and a relieved Tina hugs her. Schweppenstette gets a call from his boss to come to the office immediately. Valdez leaves at the same time and they share an elevator ride together as a voice over from Ronald Reagan announced that air strike has been launched on Libya in retaliation in response to the attack on the nightclub. Tina and her family leave their dog as they leave their home and begin their journey. The dog is with Ingrid as she wakes up Lenora and Rose to tell them to turn on the TV. They learn about the American attack and Ingrid lets her feelings about Martin be know, hoping he is not dead and wants to know where he is. However, Lenora says she does not know. Thomas tells Martin and a friend that Tina and her family are coming and that he will have to find somewhere else to stay. Alex visits Tim and meets his mother who tells him that she is having her son transferred to another hospital and then back to Michigan. She is especially upset when Alex takes his hand and gives him a kiss so throws him out. Thomas visits Tobias with Martin and Tobias says he is planning a parallel protest against the US bombing. Thomas and Martin want to borrow Tobias' car so he lets them. Thomas has bought a stuffed giraffe for his nieces and puts it in Thomas' car. Tobias phones Annett about Martin and she gets nervous. Lenora is in Fuchs' office for a meeting and he talks about one of the missiles that Lenora sold to the Libyans shooting down an American fighter jet. They all give her a round of applause and Fuchs also thanks Martin. Someone comes in and drops a folder in front on Dietrich and the only thing she cares about is that they got money from the Libyans. Schweppenstette starts to talk about Operation Love Boat until Annett interrupts him as she wants to talk about the drug trials. Following the meeting, Lenora goes to Schweppenstette to enquire about Martin and is relieved to discover that he is alive. Thomas is at the border crossing waiting for his sister and her family. Tina's family are playing at a lake as they wait for their ride. Tina gives her kids something to drink and hides them under the car. Tina and Christoph hide too. Thomas is at the border crossing waiting for his sister and her family. Marianne becomes incresingly nervous as she makes her way through the countryside. Hartmann is giving Rose information about the transistor radio as Lenora talks to Dietrich about Rose and her mission. Dietrich does not want to give her money for the South African mission and does not care about apartheid. Lenora is upset and goes into the washroom where she encounters Annett who tells her that Martin showed up at Tobias' place. Meanwhile, Martin arrives back at Tobias' place - he is basically turning himself in. Tobias questions him about Brigitte but Martin lies. Tobias does not trust him. Alex is at Tim's funeral to give a eulogy about the nightclub bombing. He reads a prepared speech before going off-script and turning it into a speech about AIDS. Tobias and a group show up to stage a silent protest about the attack on Libya. Alex starts talking about Tim and Tobias and the group put down their signs to listen to the speech. Afterwards, Tobias talks to Alex. Thomas' girlfriend starts the podcast but the tape gets chewed up. The woman puts in Tina's tape by accident and Thomas hears his sister talking about the drug testing at the hospital. The hospital is getting about the drug tests and Annett receives one about the podcast. After listening she gets a call from Mr. Amend. Tina mentions on the tape that she is leaving the country. Annett makes some phone calls to get to the bottom of it. As Marianne gets closer to the border, the eldest daughter wakes up and starts freaking out and talking when she needs to be quiet. Their van is still being followed. Martin is nosing around Tobias' apartment when the phone rings. It is Annett who mentions about Tina and Martin says it is him, which she is not happy about. She asks him about Tina but he does not know anything so she threatens him. Rose is at the store looking for peanuts but they do not have any. They have not heard of sweet potatoes either. Lenora is also there and tells her about the plan to finance the ANC. Thomas is waiting for his sister and her family while Annett calls someone at the border. Martin plays the piano. The car that was following the van gets the latter to stop and two men get out. They are from the border patrol as the two girls are getting nervous. The eldest has to use the washroom. The other officer is checking for any hidden panels. Marianne gets out and starts to run. The officer shoots her dead and they find the family. Thomas waits at the border but no one shows up. Martin arrives to wait with him and then they leave together. Music Gallery The gallery for El Dorado Canyon can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes